Destiny
by ElderBlade276
Summary: Fate is a peculiar thing. Two beings existed. Ananke had faded. She hadn't finished writing their fate. One of them goes mad and wants to destroy everything. The other, has to kill him and save the world. It seems easy but fate never is. Can Zoë kill Perseus and save the world? Or not? No one knows. All they know is that they will fall in love. After all, it's their Destiny. PerZoe
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Greatest War in History.

Long ago. Before the Olympians, Titan, Giants and even the Fates. Existed only the Primordials. Chaos, and his children roamed free in the world. Each Primordial had their own army and creations. These creations who were rather similar to mortals lived happily amongst the Primordials. Worshipping them and serving them. There was peace throughout the world, until one day, Chaos and all the Primordials gathered in the throne room in the void for a meeting.

"My children. Today we gather here to make a new creation. With our power we shall make two more Primordial gods who will balance out the destruction and evil, and good and justice." Chaos boomed. He didn't need to say more. The Primordials knew what he was talking about and got to their feet. They lifted their palms and out shot different coloured lights. After a minute the Primordials stopped and the lights died down as they all sat down and stared at the two new gods in the room.

One was a man. He was tall and muscular like any Primordial with hair as dark as the Void and black and red eyes that swirled with power. He was dressed in full body armour except for his head. His armour like his his eyes was red and black. Decorated with intricate designs. At his side was a sword. A black handle engraved with designs like his armour and a red ruby in the handle. The blade was red and gave off a red aura. It was a shiny blood red and was around 3 and a half feet long. On the blade was black writing. A language older than Ancient Greek. It said:

 _Everything was created from nothing, eventually it shall be destroyed. For everything returns to where it came from one day._

The other being was a woman. She had dark brown eyes, dark hair, a slightly upturned nose and coppery skin. She was dressed in a white and gold dress. Over it she had white armour engraved with gold designs. A sword hung at her side. It was 3 inches shorter than the mans. The handle was white with engraved designs and a diamond in the handle. The blade was silvery white with gold writing that said:

 _Deliver justice with what is fair. Help those who are weaker and protect them from evil. For good always beats evil._

The man radiated a powerful aura of death and destruction whilst the woman radiated a relaxing aura of peace and calmness. The Primordials tensed at the mans aura but the girls aura of calmness relieved their stress and made them relax.

"Welcome young gods. You are in the presence of the Primordials council. Rise young ones and tell us your names." Chaos' voice thundered. The man and woman rose and the man spoke first.

"My...my name is Perseus." The man said. At that the goddess Ananke's eyes glowed slightly before she became normal again.

"Perseus, Primordial God of Destruction and Murder." Ananke said and Perseus nodded as some Primordials looked slightly wary but relaxed from the woman's aura.

"My name is Irene." The woman said and once again Ananke's eyes glowed before returning to its normal state.

"Irene, Primordial Goddess of Peace, Justice, Hope and the embodiment of all good." Ananke said and some Primordials smiled.

Many years passed when Irene and Perseus were added to the council. Perseus surprisingly had to have help controlling his power and when he was angry caused a lot of destruction but he tried to always be good no matter what. Irene and him had become freinds easily. Irene was adored by everyone. Always helpful and she always saw the good in people. Both gods had become extremely powerful over time. Their power only grey by the day and eventually they were stronger than Chaos. Something that unnerved the Primordials but they got over it after learning Irene was on the same power level as Perseus.

Irene and Perseus, like the other Primordials, created armies. Perseus being the God of Murder had an army of what he called the 'Knights of Destruction' made from anyone who had been murdered. Irene's army was made of those who had died and had been good in their life. Her army was nicknamed 'The Army of Good.' Each armies motto was what it said on their leader's swords.

Both gods were amazing freinds with the Primordials. They lived in harmony with the other beings that lived on Gaea's domain. Everyone thought they would have nothing to worry about, that no matter what there would always be peace and that they could trust Perseus. Oh how wrong they were. True, peace lasted for a long time. But then there was the day, where everything went wrong...

 _The Day where everything went wrong._

Ananke, Primordial Goddess of Inevitability and Fate, the goddess who weaved destiny itself, was fading.

Ananke had finished weaving the Primordial's destiny long ago. But she two more to finish, two more strings of fate that weren't finished. The strings of Irene and Perseus. The problem was Perseus. The only reason his power of destruction hadn't driven him to a mad psychotic man who wants to destroy everything was because Ananke had been keeping it at bay. But if she faded and Perseus' string wasn't finished, his power could overcome him and drive him mad. Irene's string no one saw as a problem...but they realised that there actually was a problem a little too late.

 _Years after Ananke faded._

A raging battle. Between two who had been at war for years. Two who had once been so close, driven apart as one was driven mad and overcome by his own power of his domain. Irene and Perseus battled on. Perseus' Army was trying to destroy a village full of innocents. Irene's Army stood in their way. In the middle of the battle two being battled on. Irene and Perseus.

"Perseus! Please! Stop the madness!" Irene cried as she ducked under a swipe aimed for her neck. Perseus growled and pressed her harder. His attacks became more ferocious by the minute.

"No! Ananke faded long ago. She was stopping me from reaching my true potential! From gaining my true power! From doing what I'm _supposed_ to do!" He hissed as he lunged at Irene's left who blocked and kicked him. Irene went on the offensive.

"So? You've reached your true potential! But that doesn't mean you must destroy everything!" She cried again as she slashed at his abdomen. Perseus jumped back and growled.

"Don't you get it Irene? I'm am the Primordial God of _Destruction_ and _Murder!_ This _is_ what I'm _supposed_ to do!" He yelled. A lone tear streaked down Irene's face.

"You don't understand because your all about protecting people! Everything Chaos created was created from nothingness. Eventually it must be destroyed. It _must_ return to nothingness!" Perseus growled. They fought on and on, until finally Irene disarmed Perseus and placed her sword at his throat.

"End it." She whispered. Her voice cracked slightly.

"End it? To end it you must kill me Irene." He said in a deathly low voice. Over the years of them splitting apart and becoming enemies Irene began to hate Perseus. But there was always this nagging feeling. A feeling of longing. When she looked at him something inside her chest stirred. She couldn't bring herself to kill him.

"I-I can't." She said. Perseus hesitantly lifted up a hand and grasped Irene's sword. He pushed the blade away from his throats and stood up.

"I guess I shall see you next time Irene." He whispered in her ear. His voice sent shivers down her spine. But not the kind you get from fear. His lips brushed her cheek, he kissed her cheek before stepping back and raising a hand. His army stopped and together they all disappeared in a flash of black light.

Irene stood there frozen. Her cheek tingled where he kissed her that was her chance. Her chance to end it all. And she didn't take it. Why? The truth is she herself didn't know. She sighed and left a small battalion to guard the village and contact her if she was needed. The rest of her army flashed out in a white light as Irene herself flashed out. She teleported to the throne room where she knew the Primordials were. They too were helping in the battle. But Perseus had sent other battalions to different villages so they split up so they could protect each village.

When she flashed in the Primordials stared at her. She hung her head low in shame. She had missed her chance after all. She walked over to her throne and sat down.

"Irene? Is Perseus..." Chaos started. Irene shook her head. "What? What happened?" He asked worriedly.

"I-I had my chance Chaos, but I don't know what stopped me. I just couldn't kill him I _couldn't._ It was like I was about to kill a part of myself." Irene said shamefacedly. Eros, Primordial God of Love and Procreation noticed over the years the way Irene lit up whenever Perseus came into the room. He payed deep attention to what she was saying. He didn't know what stopped her either. Although he had an idea...

 _A couple months later._

A few months later and Perseus was still terrorising the world. Trying to destroy everything. Right now was the final battle. All the Primordials including Chaos were there battling Perseus' Generals who Perseus had made to oppose the Primordials.

Irene and Perseus stood in the middle of the battle. The only thing Irene could hear were shouts and cries of both sides as soldiers fell. An arrow whizzed past her and hit one of Irene's soldiers killing him instantly. This furled her anger. With a yell she blocked Perseus' swipe with a swipe of her own that knocked his sword out of his hand. She became angrier and angrier and soon began to shine a bright white light. Perseus realised she was finally reaching her full potential and summoned his sword. Irene struck a powerful blow in a downward arc but Perseus rolled out of the way.

With new found strength she kept on the offensive until she hit his head with the butt of her sword sending him flying back. Perseus got up and growled as he began to glow a black aura and his eyes turned pitch black. He launched forward, but there was one thing that surprised himself and Irene. He was flying. The ground under him was being destroyed but he was flying. He flew towards Irene and brought his sword down but she blocked. She too began floating off the ground realising her powers were becoming more and more powerful. She slashed at his chest but he dodged. As she expected. He came up but she pulled chef him in the jaw before shooting straight upwards towards him.

Their swords met in a clash but both beings only went higher and higher. Glowing brighter and brighter. The ground underneath Perseus began to bubble as if it was water being boiled, it exploded and took out many soldiers from Irene's army. Irene kicked him and Perseus flew back straight towards Ouranos' domain.

"OURANOS!" Irene yelled. Ouranos looked up and saw Perseus. He smiled sadly as he too had become freinds with Perseus and it was hard to be against him. Ouranos raised a hand and a lightning bolt with so much power struck Perseus. Perseus began falling to the floor and landed with a crash. Irene landed next to him ready to deliver the final blow but she hesitated.

"Irene! Do it! Only you can kill him!" Ouranos yelled from across the battle field. Eros saw her hesitation and he flashed out quickly. Ananke had faded long ago but there was something wrong. He flashed to her palace and looked for Irene's and Perseus' string of fate.

"Where is it? Where is it?" He kept muttering. Finally he came to a room and opened it. In the room on a marble pillar lay two strings. A string of molten red with swirls of black like Perseus' eyes and a string made of pure gold. When Eros saw the strings he paled. These were Irene's and Perseus' strings. He picked them up carefully and flashed to the throne room and summoned Chaos. Chaos flashed in.

"Eros? What is it? We're in the middle of a battle!"

"Father...look." Eros said and handed Chaos the two strings.

"No...Ananke my daughter...what have you done?" Chaos said as he looked at the two strings in his hands. They were intertwined.

"She loves him. That's why she can't kill him." Eros said.

"This is bad...but there is nothing we can do. We can only go back to battle and hope Irene ends Perseus...hope she doesn't fall for love's trap." Chaos said grimly. As he said that Eros nodded and flashed out along with Chaos. They flashed back into battle using their powers to destroy Perseus' Army. Except they were hard to destroy. He was the Primordial God of Destruction after all. And more just kept coming.

The battle field and Gaea's domain was a mess. There were large craters everywhere, dirt had been pulled up, trees on the ground sideways with their roots sticking out. This, was Perseus' domain. A place full of destruction _and_ where people had been killed and murdered in battle. Irene and Perseus were no where to be seen.

"Where are they?!" Eros yelled.

"Irene couldn't kill him! So they started fighting again in the sky but Perseus caused so much destruction that Irene managed to create her own realm! They're probably still battling in her realm!" Erebus yelled from across the field. Erebus and Nyx especially hated Perseus' Army. Perseus and his army had minor control over shadows and darkness which _pissed_ Nyx and Erebus off.

The Primordials kept battling with theirs and Irene's Armies at their side. Little did they know what was happening in Irene's realm...

"Come on Irene! I can tell your not even going hard enough on me!" Perseus growled as he dodged a strike from Irene. They were in a white palace. Everything, everywhere was white.

"I-I hate you! I don't even know why I was ever friends with you! Your just plain evil!" Irene screamed and slashed at Perseus again. Her words stung Perseus and he faltered slightly allowing Irene to once again knock his sword from his grasp.

"Go on Irene, do it." Perseus said as his voice cracked slightly. Tears streamed down Irene's face as she looked away but delivered the final blow. Perseus' body dropped to the floor. He was dead. And Irene couldn't stand it. She dropped to the floor crying and cried for hours before realising she had to go back. Perseus' body glowed slightly and Irene realised his power was going to be released.

 _This is my domain. Can I...create a box or something to store his power?_ She thought. As she thought that a blood red box appeared in her hands. As Perseus began to glow brighter and brighter, Irene concentrated. In a flash of light all of Perseus' power was released but this was Irene's domain. With Perseus dead, here it couldn't do anything. Perseus' power, which seemed to be a glowing red light, was sucked into the box Irene held. Irene went to another room in the palace and opened the door. It was empty except for a white pillar in the middle. She walked up to it and placed the box down. She left the room and thought about a portal opening up to the Primordials throne room.

"Irene! There you are! Perseus' Army has seemed to just...disappear." Chronos, Primordial God of Time said.

"He's dead." Irene croaked. The Primordials looked at her sympathetically. Chaos had told them about her's and Perseus' string being intertwined.

"I'm sorry Irene. And we all miss Perseus too. But now that this was is over...let us celebrate!" Chaos boomed.

 _A month later._

A month since the war ended. Perseus had destroyed man villages but Irene saved many. Gaea's domain was a mess Gaea was being quick to patch it up. And as for Irene, she was a mess. She spent countless nights not sleeping and wondering whether it was worth it. She could never let those people die but the price...for her it was too much. She wondered whether she would've been happier if she let Perseus destroy everything and lived a life with him. Just him. Just by hearing his name her heart fluttered. But now he was gone. And he would never be back. Currently Irene was in her palace.

 _The great, noble, selfless Irene._ She thought bitterly. No one needed her anymore there was peace. And Irene was upset anyway. She was starting to go numb. All she could feel was pain. Ever since Perseus died she'd been in depression and refused to let any Primordials help her.

 _What if I ended it? I'm not needed anymore anyway._

"Oh but Irene, you are." A voice said. Irene's head snapped towards it. Standing there looking very pale was Ananke, the goddess who faded long ago.

"Ananke?" Irene asked.

"My dear, I am so sorry. I never knew I was fading. And I thought that by intertwining your strings Perseus wouldn't ever try to destroy everything because he loved you." Ananke said.

"What do you mean that I'm still needed?" Irene asked.

"In the future...Perseus he had a child he created it. That child will then have another child and of course Perseus is going to have legacy's. One day...his legacy will gain his power. And just like Perseus he will try to destroy the world. It won't be his legacy who's mad but when you put Perseus' power into that box it contained his soul. Perseus' soul will take over his descendant and he will try to finish what he started." Ananke explained.

"When?"

"In many millennia Irene." Ananke said.

"I'm supposed to wait. In pain. For that long? Why can't I ever do something selfish." Irene moaned.

"You could kill your self Irene. Store your power like you did with Perseus and when the time comes. You'll be reborn." Ananke said and Irene contemplated whether or not to do it.

"Fine but one more question. How are you here?" Irene asked.

"Irene when I faded at first I was just floating around in the void. Until you created this. This realm Irene. I foresee that it shall become 'The Realm of the Faded' so I'm here because this Realm is where I'm _supposed_ to be." Ananke said and Irene nodded. Ananke disappeared leaving Irene alone.

She knew what she had to do. She found the room Perseus' power was stored in and went into the room opposite. The room was the same as the other. Irene created another box except this one was pure gold. With a deep breath she began to focus. She focused on her power draining and her soul leaving her. Creating a sort of relic for he reincarnated-self. A bright white light and the box was on the pillar and contained Irene's power. Irene was on the floor. Dead.

 **A/N Sooooo This is a new story. This is PerZoe I'm sorry for those who hate it. This Chapter is basically what happened in the past. If you haven't guessed it already in the future Irene will be Zoë Nightshade and Perseus is well, Percy. WARNING. Percy isn't a hero in this obviously. It's just all the stories where Percy is bad is always him being betrayed and wanting revenge so I wanted to do something different. Anyway I hope you liked this chapter. And I have honestly never read a PerZoe story so I'm hoping this is original. I'll honestly be surprised if someone has done something like this because this is my own original idea. If not then, great minds think alike? Chapter 2 for Destiny will be out but until then stay tuned and**

 **ELDER OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Death of a Huntress.

As Zoë Nightshade took her final breaths and Artemis blessed her soul so she could live forever in the sky, Ouranos, Primordial God of the Sky, watched as the soul whom he had been waiting for, finally arrived. When Zoë Nightshade had finally made her way to his realm he called out to her.

"Zoë Nightshade." His deep voice thundered. Zoë looked up.

"Art thou Ouranos?" She asked. Ouranos smiled.

"Yes Miss Nightshade. You have joined my realm but the other Primordials and my father Chaos have agreed now is not your time to die." Ouranos said.

"What does thy mean my lord?" Zoë asked. Ouranos smiled sadly.

"You have an interesting future infront of you Zoë. I must take you to Chaos, there he can explain what is going on. Then you shall train...and learn to speak modern English." He said and Zoë blushed in embarrassment. He held a hand out as Zoë cautiously took it. Together they disappeared in a flash of blue light.

When they reappeared they were in the Primordials throne room. There were thrones for each Primordial who Zoë could recognise by looking at how their throne was designed. Then there were two more thrones Zoë did _not_ recognise.

One throne was pitch black with red designs of - not torture - but different ways of people being murdered on it and pictures of different landscapes that Zoë recognised from when she had just joined the Hunters of Artemis thousands of years ago, completely and utterly destroyed. The throne gave a vibe of death and destruction.

The other throne was pure white that gave off a silvery glow, rather like the moon. _This_ throne Zoë liked, it reminded her of Artemis. The throne had gold designs and patterns on it and like the other throne showed different landscapes Zoë recognised from the, 'old days' but it wasn't destroyed and it showed people living happily on the land. Children playing and farmers farming, it radiated peace. Rather like Hestia's hearth.

"You like that throne?" Ouranos asked as he saw Zoë staring at the pure white throne.

"Yes...it seems peaceful and reminds me of my lady. Whichever Primordial's throne that is I think thy art going to be my favourite." Zoë said. Ouranos sat in his throne and smirked.

"What if I told you that was _your_ throne?" Ouranos said and Zoë looked at him in disbelief.

"My throne? But how?" Zoë asked stunned. Ouranos smiled.

"You don't know anything about your past life? Of course you wouldn't. I've summoned the council now anyway, they'll be arriving soon." Ouranos said and as soon as he said that Chronos and Pontus flashed in.

"Ouranos have you got her? And- oh my word. Irene, you look the same as you did millennia ago." Chronos, Primordial God of Time, said as he saw Zoë.

"Irene! It's been so long." Pontus said giving Zoë a hug which she stiffened at. Ouranos laughed.

"She doesn't know who she is yet Pontus. Look at her, you just hugged her and called her Irene and she doesn't even know who she was, _is."_ Ouranos said. Pontus smiled sheepishly and sat in his throne as did Chronos. Soon all the Primordials and Chaos flashed in. They all sat in their thrones and stared at Zoë who was standing in the centre of the room.

"Miss Nightshade you have been summoned by the Primordial council. Do you know what for?" Chaos asked.

"Ouranos said thy art going to tell me about my...future and something to do with my past life?" She said. Chaos nodded.

"Zoë Nightshade first-" He snapped his fingers and Zoë grew slightly taller and looked to be about 17. Her hunters attire changed to a Greek dress. She had a beautiful silver bow slung over her shoulder and a sword at her side. The handle was white with engraved designs and a diamond in the handle. The blade was silvery white with gold writing that said:

 _Deliver justice with what is fair. Help those who are weaker and protect them from evil. For good always beats evil._

Chaos snapped his fingers again and Zoë grew to the size of a Primordial.

"Sit Zoë your going to want to get comfy." He said. Zoë looked at the white throne Ouranos said was hers and sat down. The silvery glow the throne gave off before seemed to get brighter.

"Where should we start? Ah, I guess the beginning of course." Chaos boomed and waved his hand. An image appeared infront of Zoë and the Primordials. The image showed the Primordial council creating two beings. A man and a woman.

"It started when we created two new gods. The reason the Primordials exist is because before the Titans and Olympians, the domains such as the sky, night, light, day, love. They were, well chaotic. Until I created my children who gained different domains and kept them under control. The reason we created the two beings you see here is because we needed someone to control the domains of destruction and murder, and peace, hope and justice and pretty much all good." Chaos explained.

"The two beings you see there are Irene, Primordial Goddess of Justice, Hope and Peace and the embodiment of all good. The man is Perseus who is the Primordial God of Destruction and Murder." Ouranos said.

"Irene...she-she looks like me." Zoë said.

"Indeed Zoë Nightshade." Chaos boomed. "After we had created these two new Primordials everything was fine for many years. Ananke had kept Perseus under control of course seeing as she controlled destiny."

"Wait...where is Ananke then?" Zoë asked.

"She isn't with us anymore." Thalassa said. Zoë looked confused so Eros kept explaining. The image changed to Ananke who's form seemed to be flickering.

"As Chaos said everything was fine for many, many years until...it all went wrong. Ananke was fading. Ananke of course had written the Primordial's destiny long ago but she had two yet to finish. Do you know which two?" Eros asked.

"Mine and...Perseus." Zoë said. Eros nodded.

"Everyone saw Perseus' string as a problem and not yours, but we realised there was a problem with _both_ strings too late." He said. The image shifted to show villages on fire, people screaming and landscapes burning and being destroyed.

The image shifted again and showed what appeared to be a battle. An army dressed in black armour with red designs and black swords against an army with white armour and white and silver swords. In the middle Zoë recognised the two beings. Irene and Perseus. One of the Nesoi, Primordial Goddesses of Islands, spoke up.

"Perseus went mad with power as his and Irene's power surpassed even Chaos' power. His own domains began to control him rather than him control his domains and it made Perseus think that Ananke had been trying to make sure Perseus never reached his true potential. He was angry and of course by being driven mad he set out to destroy...everything. He could've wiped out all of us including Chaos if it hadn't been for Irene. She was the only obstacle in his way that he couldn't seem to overcome." The Island goddess said. One of the Ourea spoke up.

"Irene and Perseus battled for years. Irene protected everyone from Perseus and his army and in this battle Irene managed to disarm him and could have killed him. But she didn't." The mountain god said.

"Why?" Zoë asked.

"You'll see." Nyx, Primordial Goddess of Night said.

"When Irene came back to the council Chaos asked if Perseus was dead and Irene said no. When he asked what stopped her Irene said she couldn't kill Perseus. She didn't know why but she just couldn't." Hemera said.

"Soon enough there was another battle. In that battle Irene and Perseus managed to reach their true potential and fough. Again Irene had the chance to kill him but she didn't. They continued fighting but Perseus caused too much destruction and Irene managed to create her own realm. A realm I believe you know now as 'The Realm of the Faded'. They fought there until once again Irene beat Perseus and she finally killed him." Erebus said.

"She contained Perseus' power in a box in the Realm of the Faded or what it really is called, the 'Irene Dimension' or 'Irene's Realm' or the 'Realm of Irene' anyway when she came back she looked terrible. She was upset and we knew why. In the middle of the battle Eros flashed to Ananke's palace and looked for Irene's and Perseus' strings and showed the to Chaos. The string were intertwined. Do you know what that means?" Aether asked. Zoë nodded.

"Thy art destined to fall in love." Zoë said and Aether smiled.

"Yes. That's why she couldn't kill him. She was in love with him. Irene soon fell into depression and thought that because she wasn't needed anymore she could kill herself. We don't know for sure but we believe someone told her of the future because she stored her power like Perseus' in a box in her realm and killed herself." Aether said.

"She created...a relic?" Zoë asked.

"Exactly that. Now here's the real problem. Perseus, like me, created his own child, who of course had children and they had children and so on. So Perseus has legacy's. When Irene stored his power she also stored his soul. So one day one of Perseus' descendants shall gain his power and Perseus himself shall take over his descendants body and come to finish what he started. That's why Irene stored her power so when she's reborn she can also gain her power back and fight Perseus." Chaos said. Zoë looked stunned.

"History's repeating itself I understand that but...what does this have to do with me?" Zoë asked. Erebus chuckled.

"You don't understand? Why do you think Irene and you look _exactly the same."_ He said and Zoë's eyes widened.

"Thy-thy means- I'm Irene?" Zoë stuttered.

"Yes. Zoë Nightshade or should I say, Irene." Chaos said. There was a minute of silence until Zoë spoke again.

"Did Irene - _I_ have any children?" She asked.

"No." Chaos answered. "Your probably wondering who Perseus' descendant is?" Chaos asked and Zoë nodded. He waved his hand and the image changed again.

"Ironically, Perseus' descendant is Perseus Jackson. Son of Poseidon. I believe you know him yes?" Chaos asked. If Zoë had water in her mouth she would have spat it out.

"Him? But how? He's actually a decent male!"

"I'm sorry but it's him. Perseus' name means destruction. And Perseus Jackson shall continue to achieve great things in life and become a hero." Chaos said and the image showed an older Percy battling Hyperion, then Kronos, then in the Olympian throne room, the on his quest to Greece, it showed him fighting Giants and showed all of his future achievements.

"He became a hero Irene, yes. But think about it. What has Percy done to his enemies in this image?" Tartarus said.

"He's destroyed them..." Zoë or Irene said.

"Exactly. Soon he will some how gain his ancestors relic. And because it contained his soul young Percy will be gone and his ancestor will come back and try to destroy the world. Another war is coming Irene, the greatest in history, and only you can kill him." Tartarus said. Zoë gulped.

"It's your choice Zoë. Fight and kill Perseus, or fall into loves trap and destroy the world. Who do you choose? The love of your life? Or the ones on Earth who you also care about?"

 **A/N There's Chapter 2 for you folks, Chapter 3 will be out soon and I'm sorry, I'm not good with the old English thing. Anyway I have nothing to say so,**

 **ELDER OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Dawn of Destruction.

The Giant War was over. The seven were on Olympus, along with the minor gods, Romans, Greeks, The Hunters of Artemis and The Amazons. Piper, Jason, Hazel, Frank and Leo (who came back with Calypso) had accepted godhood.

"Percy Jackson!" Poseidon boomed, pride shone in his eyes. Percy went forward and bowed to Zeus before kneeling at his fathers feet.

"Percy Jackson," Zeus spoke. "Once again you have played a big role in aiding Olympus in another war." Zeus said dramatically. Everyone rolled their eyes at him. "We offer you godhood young hero...again. Do you accept?" Zeus thundered.

"No my lord, but I do have a wish." Percy said. Zeus sighed.

"Well I can't say I'm surprised. What is our wish young hero?" He asked.

"I want Hestia and Hades to get their thrones back, they deserve it." Percy said.

"Is that all?"

"Yes." Last was Annabeth. Poseidon looked sad for Percy not accepting godhood but he was happy to know Percy cared about others. Zeus snapped his fingers and two thrones rose up. One suited for Hestia, and one suited for Hades.

"Annabeth Chase!" Athena said, like the other gods whose children had been apart of the seven her eyes shone with pride. Annabeth bowed to Zeus then knelt at her mother's feet.

"Annabeth Chase for your wits and other accomplishments in this war and because you are apart of the seven we offer you godhood." Zeus boomed.

 _I turned it down she'll do the same._ Percy thought but his hands started to get sweaty and they started to shake. He was getting nervous as he saw Annabeth look at her mother who nodded. A feeling of dread washed over him.

"Yes! I accept my lord." The first word was enough to make Percy zone out as the ground began to tremble. Everyone looked to Poseidon but he shook his head. Everyone's heads snapped towards Percy who had zoned out and didn't realise what he was doing. Percy's friends including the seven and the Romans who liked him began to glare at Annabeth.

"Kelp Head snap out of it!" Thalia said as she walked up to him and slapped him.

"Ouch! Wha-?"

"Your making the ground shake." Thalia said.

"Oh, um, sorry." Percy said solemnly. Annabeth looked guilty but before she could open her mouth a glow of light surrounded her. When the light died down she looked even more beautiful and was dressed in a white Greek dress. Apollo's eyes went slightly misty before he spoke.

"Annabeth Chase, minor goddess of architecture, bravery and wisdom." Apollo said.

"Bravery?" Hermes asked.

"I believe it might be because I had faced every Athena child's worst fear and stayed calm whilst I tricked Arachne into weaving her own jail." Annabeth said. Some gods looked stunned and Athena's eyes shone with even more pride.

Percy stared at his goddess girlfriend who he knew he could never be with because she was immortal and he wasn't. He longed to hold her hand but he couldn't. The more he wallowed in his sadness the angrier he got and he seemed to resent Annabeth more and more. After the last few people had been awarded, like after the Titan War, there was a party. But Percy didn't stick around. Instead when no one was looking he slipped away and left Olympus and made his way to Camp Half-Blood.

He called a taxi and stopped off at Camp Half-Blood. Percy trudged up Half-Blood Hill with his head hanging low as he entered Camp. Peleus the dragon looked at Percy with interest. Percy just pat him on the head and went to his cabin. He gathered his belongings deciding to stay at his Mom's for a while then come back.

Once he had packed his bag he walked out of Camp and saw a taxi. He traveled to his Mom's and Paul's apartment. When he got to their door the hair on his neck stood up. A feeling worse than what he felt when Annabeth became a goddess washed over him. He gripped the handle and pushed the door open roughly.

Inside the apartment everything seemed fine and nothing was out of place. Except it was too quiet.

"Mom?" Percy called. "Mom? I'm home." Silence. Percy walked to his mothers and Paul's bedroom noticing the door was slightly open. He opened the door to find the room empty. He went to the desk and saw a letter that looked like it came from the hospital. He read the date without reading he letter because of his dyslexia and dashed out of the apartment and bolted to the hospital. When he got there he went to the lady at the desk.

"I'm here to see either, Paul Blofis or Sally Blofis?" He asked. The lady looked at him sadly. She nodded before picking up the phone at her desk.

"Dr Martin? Can you come down here please?" She said. She hung up the phone before looking at Percy. "Dr Martin will explain." She said. A minute later a doctor entered the room. He spotted Percy and smiled sympathetically. He waved Percy over before leading him to his office and telling Percy to take a seat.

"Hello, I'm Dr Martin."

"Percy Jackson."

"Ah, yes, well. Your here to see Sally or Paul Blofis? I'm sorry, I'll explain what happened to them both...you see it started with the disappearance of Sally's Son. I don't know his name, she was pregnant at the time but never got to tell him because her Son had disappeared. When she went into labour two weeks ago...she didn't survive." The doctor's words felt like stabs in the back to Percy. "The baby was stillborn, meaning the baby was born dead...Paul Blofis, over the loss of his Step-Son, wife and daughter - the baby was a girl - had a heart attack, which, he didn't survive." Dr Martin said. Percy stared at the wall his mind racing a million miles per hour.

 _I have a sister...and she was born dead...Mom's dead?..Paul had a heart attack?..and I'd left them..._ Percy thought. He nodded at the doctor before leaving the office. He walked down the corridor before his pace began to quicken, then he started jogging and then he was sprinting down the corridors towards the exit.

He ran back to the apartment and grabbed his bag before running into the forest with no idea where he was going. After what seemed like an hour Percy stopped running. He was breathing hard. He replayed what the doctor told him and began to tear up. He fell to his knees as the ground shook and thunder boomed and lightning flashed.

 _They're both dead...gone...because of me..._ The sea became restless and huge waves along the New York shoreline formed. Mortals screamed and ran.

 _If I had been there...could Paul at least have survived?.._ a hurricane began to build up around Percy as the shaking got stronger.

 _I had a sister...and I just left whilst my mother was in labour and she was born dead?.._ the hurricane soon got larger and larger whilst Percy went deeper into his thoughts. The gods who were too busy partying didn't notice this.

The hurricane went on for almost an hour, as did the earthquake. Mortals were all rushing indoors until it all finally stopped. Percy had fallen unconscious. At least he could rest in his sleep? Wrong. In his dreams something awaited him...

 _Percy was stood in a room that seemed to be all white and with nothing in it except for a pillar in the middle. On the pillar was a blood red box. The box seemed to glow slightly and gave off an aura of terror. Percy stood there confused before a voice spoke._

 _"Come, fine me my legacy. You have nothing left in this world. Find me, I intend you no harm. I wish to merely greet my own legacy." The voice said._

 _"Legacy?" Percy said._

 _"Yes Perseus, you are the one. You are my legacy Perseus. Find me. I know you are the one, you can find me. Come Perseus, do what your ancestors failed to do." The deep voice said._

 _"Wh-who are you?" Percy asked._

 _"I am weak right now, find me, I can only help you in your dreams and that's all, but to even stay here in a dream, I am too weak. Remember my words Perseus, find me, you must, there's no stopping destiny." The voice said. The room began to fade out of view._

 _"Wait! I don't understand! Who are you? What do you mean? Find you? Where are you?!" Percy yelled but the dream faded out of view._

Percy woke up in the middle of the woods sweating.He didn't who or what that voice was but it looked like he had a new quest, something to distract him from the recent events.

 _Find you? Who are you?_

 **A/N Aaaannnndddd that's Chapter 3 of Destiny. Chapter 4 will be up soon. I know, I could've made it easier saying that Gaea or someone murdered his parents but that's been done too many times. Plus I can't remember but wasn't Percy's Mom pregnant anyway or something? Plus I've seen a lot of fics that ALWAYS have Sally who's given birth to a baby called Alex or something similar. Anyway, stay tuned for Chapter 4 and...**

 **ELDER OUT!**


	4. IMPORTANT

**A/N**

 **PLEASE READ THIS.**

 **As you know this story is a PerZoe but I have kind of come up with a way to make it Perlypso. I am asking you guys whether or not I should delete the chapters and change it slightly so it's a Perlypso story because PerZoe is overdone and there aren't many Perlypso, but PerZoe is a good ship and also for my story it kind of makes sense to have Zoë because she was a maiden and Hercules wasn't her love and because she can fight and all but it also makes sense to have Calypso because Irene is a peace goddess and Calypso was peaceful and she never had much luck with love like Zoe. So far I have only a couple of reviews but non of them really said whether they wanted it to be Perlypso or PerZoe. So I want your opinions! PerZoe or Perlypso? Please review and tell me. I'll see whether most people want it to be PerZoe or Perlypso. So review please and peace out!**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A New Beginning

A slap, grunt and a moan. No it is not what you dirty minded people are thinking of. No one is doing _it._ The slap, was Chaos, who had slapped Zoë with the flat of her blade on her thigh, causing her to tumble and grunt and the moan was Ouranos, who kept moaning; 1. He was bored. 2. He had just sparred with Zoë who trashed him.

Resuming back to the fight, Zoë Nightshade was weilding her sword and a silver hunting knife that was a foot long. She used her skills as a huntress and weaved in and out of Chaos' attacks.

Her powers as Irene, weren't like the other Primordials Nyx, Erebus, Ouranos, Pontus, Gaia. Her powers weren't exactly physical. You could argue that they were but they were a lot like Chaos' powers, creation.

Zoë or should I say, Irene could like any god, summon things to help them in battle and flash to other places. Irene could also emit a bright white light that made Apollo look dark without bursting into her true form, so she was a lot like Aether or Hemera, she could use the light she created and make anything from it like a child of Poseidon would with water. Zoë was also told she could create her own planet in the void or even her own realm, after all, she did it before.

As Chaos knocked the hunting knife out of Zoë's hand she just summoned some light and created another sword. Both Zoë and Chaos were very powerful and Zoë was close to surpassing Chaos, but in the mean time, they were equal. Until Zoë did something Chaos did not expect. Zoë pretending to slash in a downward arc then whirl around and slash at Chaos' midsection quickly flashed behind Chaos and kicked him, catching him off guard. Before Chaos could engage in battle again, he found a sword at his throats and one behind his head.

"Yield?" Zoë said smirking.

"Fine I yield." Chaos mumbled causing Zoë to grin. Once you got past the whole 'I'm super powerful' persona Chaos had you'd realise Chaos was just a huge immature prankster. Which is where Ouranos and Eros get it from.

Zoë had been training with Chaos for many years. By now Percy Jackson had achieved so much but his lover left him, Zoë at least seemed happy at that although she tried to hide it. She was also however worried. Percy was leaving and Chaos assumed it was to find his ancestor whom had spoken to Percy via dream. Chaos had explained to Zoë that no matter what she couldn't prevent what was to happen, so he was going to send her down to accompany Perseus and if possible when Percy gains the relic of his ancestor she can kill him so she could save the world much destruction.

"I guess we should call the council now." Chaos said and snapped his fingers teleporting himself, Zoë and Ouranos the the throne room. After a minute all the Primordials had flashed in.

"Right. I know we all voted for this before but we are doing it again in case you changed your mind. All those for sending Zoë to accompany Perseus?" Chaos asked as he himself and most of the Primordials raised their hands. Chaos gave a tired smile.

"I guess Zoë, it is time to send you back to Earth." Chaos said and the minute he said that he snapped his fingers and Zoë was on Earth with a backpack with supplies and a tent. She was dressed in black combat boots, blue jeans, a black shirt and a silver jacket. Her bow was slung over her back and she had many hunting knives in her belt and over her shoulders, her sword hung at her side as another twin sword, which Chaos gave her, hung at her other side.

 _Camp here for the night, Perseus will arrive here soon._ Chaos's voice said in her head.

 _Chaos?_ Zoë thought.

 _Yes, and stop calling me 'my lord' or 'Chaos' you are Irene, a Primordial goddess, a I helped create you so technically your my daughter. So call me papa._

 _I'm not calling you papa_ Zoë thought. _But I'll call you father, seeing as I hate Atlas._ Zoë could have sworn she saw a mental image of Chaos grinning.

 _Good. Now as I said, camp here, your lover will arrive soon._ Chaos said and Zoë mentally glared at Chaos causing Chaos to laugh.

 _Goodbye Zoë._ Chaos said.

 _Goodbye father._ Zoë replied. Zoë began setting up camp. She rummaged through her backpack until she found a small white and silver square. She placed it on the ground and a large tent that was white with gold rimmings and designs sprang up. She entered and what she saw made her smile.

Chaos always did spoil her. All the Primordials did. Inside was a two story house, complete with a large bathroom where the 'bath' was a jacuzzi. A living room with a huge black couch and some bean bags with a white coffee table and a huge curved 75 inch TV. The house was quite open which was what Zoë liked. Except for the bathroom of course, if she was staying with Perseus she didn't want him to see her in the shower or on the toilet.

 _Or maybe you would._ Chaos' voice entered her mind again.

 _FATHER!_ Zoë mentally screamed and once again she heard Chaos laughing.

The kitchen was like any regular kitchen but larger. Then there was a door that led to a huge open area, the area was sunny with grass everywhere and a forest to Zoë's left. Infront of her was an archery range and behind them, an arena, to her right was a huge lake. Zoë left he room and found another door. She went in only to find that with... bar and a snooker table.

 _Really?!_ Zoë thought.

 _Sorry, I think Ouranos tampered with the tent._ Chaos said and Zoë face palmed. Walking out of the room she went upstairs, which had two huge bedrooms with walk in wardrobes, one blue and sea-green, the other, white gold and silver. A third door led to a bathroom and another door to a washroom.

Zoë walked out of the tent and decided that rather than waiting for Percy, she would do some hunting. So she walked into so woods and climbed a tree before taking her bow out and leaping silently and swiftly from tree to tree. After 10 minutes of exploring she heard a rustle, looking to her left on the ground was a deer. Her eyes narrowed as she notched an arrow and fired hitting the deer in the eye.

She leaped down from the tree and pulled her arrow out. She grabbed the deer and flashed back to her camp site before setting up a fire and skinning the deer. After the deer was skewered and almost cooked she heard a rustle in the trees. Her head snapped towards it straight away and she notched her bow only to see a man with raven black hair that was untameable, sea-green eyes and tan skin. When he saw her his eyes widened. At the same time, Zoë's heart fluttered and she lowered her bow.

"Perseus?" She called.

"Zoe?

 **A/N Aaand THATS chapter 4 for you folks, I'm sorry but I have been super, super busy with homework and everything because I'm in year 10, im crap at English but good at everything else and I'm piled with homework. Also I just had no idea what to do for chapter 4. Anyway it has been a long time and I counted the reviews, I'm sorry but looks like this story is PerZoe. It got more votes. I am VERY sorry for those who don't want PerZoe. Anyway there probably will be slow updates but I'm not abandoning. Anyway until chapter 5 folks,**

 **ELDER OUT!**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: May The Questing Begin!

Perseus and Zoë stared at eachother in shock. Perseus was shocked because Zoë Nightshade, the girl he saw _die_ before his eyes as he was helpless to stop it, was standing infront of him. Zoë because the thoughts of what was to come kept playing in her head. It's like someone got her memories and left it on replay.

"Hello Perseus." Zoë said softly as she shook herself from her daze. Percy too snapped back to reality as his eyes focused on the daughter of Atlas.

"Z-Zoë? You're here? How? Am I dreaming? Oh my gods I'm so sorry, I could, I _should,_ have saved you, how are you here?!" Percy said exasperated as he stopped rambling. Zoë chuckled as Percy looked down but his eyes instantly snapped back up as she laughed.

"Come Perseus, we can discuss this after dinner." She stated. Percy looked baffled.

"You know modern English?" He asked and Zoë rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile, although she hid it from Perseus who was watching her every movement. Under his gaze, her stomach did somersaults and her heart beat faster as he kept staring at her.

"Yes, I learnt it at the place I went to after I died. Ouranos got so annoyed by me speaking old English that he made me learn modern English." She said walking into the tent. Percy did a double-take.

"Whoa, Whoa, hold up. Ouranos? You mean the _Primordial God_ Ouranos? Father of the Titans and all? The one who got chopped up?" Perseus said in shock. Zoë laid out the food on the table and sat down looking at him amused.

"Yes the very same Ouranos. He is quite immature, although honestly he just gets it from his father." She said as Perseus' eyes widened and Zoë grinned.

 _HEY!_ A voice said in her head and Zoë's grin soon resembled the Cheshire Cat.

 _Hello Father._ She spoke mentally.

 _Hello my little huntress. It seems you have found Perseus._ Chaos spoke and Zoë rolled her eyes at him and began to eat her dinner as Perseus sat down and did the same. _Now, Zoë, you have found Perseus so you should rest. When you rise tommorow I'll be sending a little... surprise. Nothing you have to fight or anything. Just a gift from father to daughter. Oh and try to avoid the hunters of Artemis. I know you love your sisters but no one but Perseus can know that you are alive Zoë, not yet, they would ask questions and eventually the whole Olympian council will know. If they find out about the future they will try to kill Perseus. Destiny cannot be stopped, trying to kill Perseus would only cause more consequences otherwise I would have decreed his death long ago. I must go my little huntress. I will ask the Fates to decree a prophecy but to not reveal too much. I will also tell the Fates to inform them that there will be no quest, and instead they should just train their demigods. I know the plan was to kill Perseus once he gained his power but you can never be too careful. Goodbye my little huntress... Papa loves you._ Chaos' voice said and left Zoë's mind as she smiled softly. Although she wanted to face palm when he said papa.

"Zoë? Yoo-hoo? Is this a side effect from coming back from the dead?" Perseus said waving a hand infront of Zoë's face. She snapped out of her thoughts and glared at him.

"Your room is upstairs. But I guess first I owe an explanation." She said as she softened. Zoë began to explain to Perseus how exactly she was alive and all her training with Chaos and various Primordials. She only left out the part about him and her being Primordials and, well, him trying to destroy the world and being evil and falling in love. Percy whistled.

"That's one heck of a story Zoë. Tell it to your grandkids one day." Perseus said and smirked before he yawned. Zoë gave a wry smile.

 _But I doubt I would ever have a child. The only man I love is you and I have to kill you. Every other man I would shoot if they tried to touch me._ She thought.

Perseus frowned as he saw Zoë's eyes go slightly misty, as if lost in her own thoughts, tragic ones. Instinctively he went up to her and pulled her into a hug. Zoë stiffened at the contact as her skin tingled where Perseus touched her. She relaxed into the hug however and sighed wrapping her arms around him.

"Jeez what happened? You're not catastrating me!" Percy said in mock exclamation.

"Oh shut up" Zoë mumbled. She quickly unwrapped her arms from Perseus and took a step away from him. Her soft expression turned stern as she walked up to him, and slapped him.

"OW! Hey! What was that for?" Percy said holding his now red cheek.

"For all the deaths you blamed on yourself when you can't prevent it since the Fates decreed it or you weren't even there and you still feel guilty." Zoë said as Percy's expression turned solemn before he nodded.

"I died too remember? I was a huntress and yet, even I don't blame you for it Percy." She said quietly as her expression turned soft. Percy nodded and gave a small smile before walking up the stairs and going inside a room. He stood still in the doorway.

"Is this my room? I love it!" He exclaimed and went and flopped onto the bed. Zoë laughed.

"Yes it is because mine is way better than this abomination of colour." She said and teasingly stuck her tongue out as Percy mock pouted. He opened his mouth to speak but Zoë held up her index finger and cut him off.

"Go to sleep _boy-"_ She smirked at his expression, "We leave tomorrow." She left the room before deciding she wasn't tired and went downstairs and to the room that had a forest. She wandered the forest, still awed by its beauty in the light of the moon until she came to a cliff. She sat down and her legs dangled as she stared at the sky and the moon. She smiled to herself, enjoying the solitude. After what seemed like an hour she heard a rustle behind her, she saw Perseus come into view.

"I couldn't sleep, I explored some rooms and found this. I thought you would be asleep and I went exploring." He said and sat down next to her. She nodded without looking at him. She felt his piercing gaze and her heart began to beat faster as he kept staring. Percy saw Zoë's cheeks turn slightly pink.

 _Cute._ He thought before he slapped himself mentally. He kept staring at her, taking in her beauty, drawing a picture that would last forever in his mind. He didn't know why, but it felt right to be here, with Zoë.

"I'm sorry about what Annabeth did." Zoë said after a while speaking quietly. Percy got angry before he quickly calmed himself and replied,

"She left me. I'm over it. She didn't care when she accepted god-hood and I don't care about now either." He said simply. Zoë felt happy that he didn't care about her but she kept a straight face on the outside.

"What about your friends?" Zoë said.

"I just need some time. I won't stay away forever." He said. This made Zoë feel guilty.

 _But if you come with me, he'll it doesn't matter. Either way Perseus, Percy. You won't see them again._ She thought as guilt gnawed at her but she brushed it off. It was inevitable. No point feeling guilty over it. Zoë and Percy sat there in comfortable silence. Zoë eventually leaned her head on his shoulder, neither said anything. Neither wanted to disturb the silence. And so, they sat like that. Perseus eventually put an arm around Zoë as she began to drift off to sleep on his shoulder, and he carried her back to her bed, not wanting to disturb her slumber.

 **A/N And that was a short chapter eh? My next update will be on The Son Of Night and then Reading TQC and then this again. This was a short chapter I know, but sweet. Anyway I have nothing to say right now so stay tuned folks and...**

 **ELDER OUT!**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Reunions

Zoë woke up from her sleep in her bed startled. She forgot how she ended up in her bed until she remembered last nights events. She smiled slightly but quickly wiped the smile off her face as she got up, washed her face, brushed her teeth and braided her hair before running down stairs and making breakfast.

Percy woke up to the odour of waffles, pancakes, eggs and toast. In 3 minutes exactly he had brushed his teeth, got changed and ran a hand through his hair a few time to make it somewhat less messy before running downstairs to see Zoë sat at the table eating her breakfast.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." Percy said grinning as Zoë rolled her eyes and said good morning before going back to her breakfast. Percy quickly scarfed down his own breakfast and helped Zoë clean up before Zoë told him to grab a jacket and whatever he needed as they were travelling. In 15 minutes they were all ready and the tent had been turned into a backpack which Percy offered to carry but Zoë carries herself.

"We must leave quickly," Zoë said "we don't want any monsters or any rogue demigods finding us. Especially since you left Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter will be sending scouts, as will the Amazons and if they find nothing Milady Artemis and the hunters will be sent to find us, and believe me in the two thousand years I've served Lady Artemis, I know that no one escapes the hunters, eventually they always find what they're looking for."

"What are we looking for Zoë? What are we even going to do." Percy asked thinking about the dream he had with the box in a white room and a voice telling Percy to find him.

"Actually Percy, this is your quest and I'm actually only your companion for this, I believe you had a dream?" Zoë asked looking at Percy with an eye brow raised. Percy narrowed his eyes slightly at Zoë.

"How do you know?"

"How do you think?" Zoë replied.

"Primordials, that's how you knew, isnt it?"

"Yes, now we must make haste, no more wasting time we are leaving, _now._ " Zoë said before running off with Percy following her.

"Zoë! Wait up for a second!" Percy exclaimed. "Do you even know how to get to that place?"

"I'm pretty sure I know how to get there." Zoë said. Percy nodded his head for her to continue. Zoë sighed.

"I believe we must go West."

"West?" Percy asked and Zoë face palmed.

"Percy what is in the West?"

"Um, California, San Francisco, LA-"

"And what's in LA?"

"In LA? Hollywood, Bel-Air, the Underwor- OH!" He said. "Wait, the Underworld? Why?"

"A specific part of the Underworld I believe we have to go through to get there." Percy looked at Zoë confused.

"Tartarus, but, I don't understand."

"Percy, what do you know about all the realms?"

"Well there's Ouranos' realm at the top and Olympus and everything, then there Gaia's domain the Earth, under the Earth is the Underworld which leads to Tartarus and under Tartarus supposedly is the void. Wait, please don't say we have to-"

"Go through Tartarus, get to the void and somehow I believe there will be a way to get to other realms from there." Zoë said and Percy groaned.

"Great, I have to go through Tartarus." He muttered. "We'll have to avoid Camp Jupiter."

"Definitely, anyway let's go." Zoë said tugging Percy's arm, she wanted to take his hand but she just grabbed his arm instead and ran off. They both got back to New York after a while, not too long, and quickly tried to find the nearest station to get a train to Los Angeles whilst keeping a look out for any demigods or monsters. Unfortunately there wasn't any way to directly go to Los Angeles unless it was by plane to which Percy immediately refused and lead Zoë to a train that was on its way to Vegas.

They bought the tickets and found some seats near to the back. Zoë's hand rested on a dagger sheathed and hidden at her side whilst Percy fiddled with his pen. After two hours of staring out the window, they noticed a few monsters but none of the monsters bothered the high speed train with a demigod and demititaness on it. That is until 10 minutes later the trains lights flickered and the train slowed down. Zoë and Percy shot up instantly and as some people on the train murmured amongst themselves in confusion Percy and Zoë walked to the nearest exit of the train, opened the doors and got out running to the front to see what was happening as they highly doubted it was an 'engine failure' like the man on the speakers said.

With Percy infront he was about to see what the commotion was when Zoë pulled him back.

"Percy!" She whispered.

"What?" Percy asked confused.

"Stop, listen." Zoë said. Percy who had uncapped riptide powered his sword and crouched down with Zoë and listened. He heard shouts coming from the front and what sounded like monsters howling in pain and growling. Zoë and Percy looked at the top of the train and at the front saw three girls in silver parkas with silver bows shooting arrows.

"The hunters!" Zoë exclaimed and a queasy but also excited feeling hit her. "They cannot see me!"

"This will be so bad if they did, plus they would kill me." Percy said.

"Thalia is there they won't kill you unless Lady Artemis herself orders it. Is my lady there?" Zoë said taking a peak and crouching down again as soon as she saw a girl with auburn hair and silvery eyes.

"They're fighting the Chimera!" Percy whispered as he saw the same beast that made him jump off an arch growl and pounce at a huntress.

"We can not help them." Zoë whispered "but we can't stay on the train either. The hunters will go through the train disguised as mortals and make sure every single person forgets what's happened, if they see us, well then that wouldn't be good."

"Then we have to leave." Percy said. As soon as the words left his mouth he heard another growl and a howl in pain as he saw a spear erupt from the Chimera's head and the Chimera burst into golden dust as the hunters sighed in relief and sling their bows over their shoulders.

"I'm going to use the most but Thalia, Phoebe check the train and make sure everyone's forgotten, the rest of you scout the train and the area." Percy and Zoë heard Artemis say.

"Let's go, now!" Zoë said. Zoë and Percy took off running through some trees and bushes which then lead to a field, with crops, a farm but Percy and Zoë kept running until they heard a shout.

"Hey! There's two people over there!" A hunter shouted and all the hunters including Artemis herself ran to see and shouted at them to stop. The hunters chased them as Zoë and Percy got back into a wooded area, Percy and Zoë climbed up a tree and pranced through the trees but stopped and hid in the branches as the hunters came close.

"Wait!" Artemis' voice said. "I sense two beings here, both of the sea, but one of them is slightly strange."

"Search for them!" Thalia said. Zoë and Percy held their breaths as some hunters also climbed the trees and almost saw them. Percy and Zoë shifted a few times to keep the hunters from finding them, but Percy being the city boy he is, accidentally made a noise as he shifted on the branch and a small twig snapped. Immediately a hunter came behind him and pushed him as he fell to the ground but landed on his feet and all the hunters including Artemis gathered together. Percy kneeled in front of Artemis his head held down.

"Lady Artemis." Percy said.

"Perseus?" Artemis said.

"Percy?" Thalia breathed out but everyone heard it.

"Why aren't you at Camp Perseus?" Artemis asked him motioning for him to stand up. Percy towered over Artemis but he held his head low knowing just how powerful this goddess was, she was Olympus' best hunter and probably most skilled fighter who could take on even Athena or Ares, she only lacked physical power like Zeus, Poseidon and Hades that stopped her from probably being as powerful as the big three. Percy knew that Artemis was the last goddess he wanted to mess with, well after Athena of course, at least Artemis somewhat respected him.

"I just wanted to get away from Camp for a while, so I went to my parents apartment, but they weren't home, I found a slip and rushed to the hospital but what the doctor told me... I didn't want to stay in New York my lady." Percy said and gulped as his eyes got slightly wet. Artemis narrowed her eyes at him but believed him. What Percy said was true anyway, he just didn't give the whole story.

"Percy please tell me Sally and Paul aren't..." Thalia began but her voice cracked.

"They are Thalia, as is my sibling." Percy said solemnly, Thalia ran up to her cousin and hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry Percy." Thalia whispered.

"It's not your fault Thals." Percy said hugging her back just as tight. They pulled away and Artemisasked another question.

"Who was the person with you Perseus?" Artemis asked. Percy's jaw set tight instantly as he didn't know what to say. Percy was about to answer when a voice came from above in the trees.

"Me, my lady." Percy knew it was Zoë but the hunters looked confused until Zoë put her good up and jumped down kneeling infront of Artemis.

"Who are you?" Artemis asked. Zoë took a shaky breath.

"You mustn't tell who I am to anyone if I do show."

"And why not?" Artemis asked.

"I cannot tell you, all I know is that you will know soon." Zoë said.

"How do I know I can trust you?" Artemis said. Zoë shakily stood up her head still bowed and slowly lowered her hood, the hunters including Artemis gasped.

"I've served you for two thousand years my lady, all I'm asking for is for you to trust me." Zoë said looking solemnly at the hunters, her eyes brimmed with tears.

"Zoë..." Artemis breathed walking towards her ex-lieutenant. Artemis' hand reached up to Zoë's face as her hand brushed Zoë's cheek, Artemis' reason for that was to check that this wasn't a sick joke, other wise she would be very angry. "Zoë." Artemis sobbed and hugged Zoë to which Zoë hugged her back as tears streamed down her face but Zoë smiled at the hunters.

"Zoë!" Phoebe and the other hunters exclaimed as they ran towards her and hugged her.

"How?" Thalia asked as she pulled away from Zoë.

"As I said, I cannot tell you now but you will know soon, please, trust me?" Zoë asked. Artemis nodded her head.

"The hunters and I won't tell anyone anything, and whatever you and Perseus are doing, I will not ask, but I will ask this. There's nothing, how do the mortals say it, _going on_ between you two right?" Artemis asked. Percy who had just drank some water out of his water bottle chocked and spat it out.

"No, gods no, please my lady we're nothing but companions and friends." Percy said turning red. Zoë also turned red and confirmed what Percy was saying.

"Fine but, is you being alive brief or..."

"It isn't temporary I'm alive my lady." Zoë said.

"Good," Artemis smiled at Zoë and hugged her again before marching to Percy who gulped, "I respect you Perseus but if you hurt her your going to be sent back to Tartarus and also, please keep her alive." Artemis whispered to Percy who nodded.

"Believe me my lady, I won't let anything happen to her no matter how much trouble she gets into." He said cheekily.

"Oh shut up Perce, we all know it's you who gets into trouble." Thalia said and everyone laughed.

"Well we must leave, me and Perseus must make haste." Zoë said. Artemis nodded.

"The nearest town with a station is a few miles north. I believe you have money but even if you don't you can use the mist?" Artemis said.

"We have plenty of money my lady and yes I remember how to use the mist. I remember everything you've taught me." Zoë said and Artemis smiled.

"I shall see you soon then Zoë?"

"Soon, my lady." Zoë said and Artemis nodded before the hunters and Artemis ran off and disappeared into the woods.

"So I guess we're heading North?" Percy asked.

"Yes, lets go." Zoë said as she took off with Percy following her. When they reached the town it was dark and not many people were out. Percy and Zoë stopped to get food first before going to the station and getting tickets on a bus that went to San Francisco.

"I don't know about going to 'Frisco." Percy said.

"We can avoid the Romans as they usually stay in Camp Jupiter, there will be scouts looking for you however and if we come across a demigod we can wipe their memory with the mist. If it's a more powerful demigods or someone like your friend Hazel Levesque I believe we can get by, by lying a bit. I don't want to go to San Francisco either but there was no direct bus or train to LA." Zoë said and Percy nodded and yawned.

"Well I'm sleeping until we get there." Percy mumbled at rested his head against the window as his eyes closed. Zoë smiled slightly and noticed a bit of drool already escaping his mouth. She was tempted to kiss him, but instead she leaned up and softly kissed his cheek instead before leaning on his shoulder which seemed comfortable to her as her eyes slowly closed.

 **A/N Stay tuned for more chapters, sorry about slow updates. But anyway,**

 **ELDER OUT!**


	8. Wattpad

**A/N My new wattpad account has the same username as this one. It's ElderBlade276 give me a week and I'll have all the chapter of every story on there and I'll be continuing on there.**


	9. Keep Calm and Keep Reading

Ha I love puns anyway

 **A/N okay maybe I should have worded my last AN better. I'm transferring my stories to wattpad also so people who use that platform can read it there if they like. But I'll still post chapters here all I have to do is like, copy and paste and actually re read what I wrote (that's why there's so many spelling mistakes I don't proof read I swear I know how to spell I just type fast) anyway just bc bloody hell my emails are blowing up so just to let you know my stories will NOT BE DISCONTINUED ON HERE. I'll just be using two different platforms. Okay? Good.**

 **ELDER OUT!**


End file.
